-NO TITLE-
by LazTheMoonRabbit
Summary: Quand une jeune fille fan de jeux vidéos et de mangas découvre que son personnage préféré est son frère jumeau, et qu'elle a le pouvoir de voyager entre les mondes et les timelines, que se passe t'il ? (fanfiction arrêté)
1. Chapter 1

**YO LES GENS ! CA VAS ?**  
 **Ouais, alors cette fic est une reprise de la première que j'avais faite, "My story". Comme c'était ma première fic (que je n'est sois dis en passant pas fini ^^) donc l'histoire a largement évolué depuis (ouais, et ma façon d'écrire était merdique aussi (remarque elle les toujours = ) )**  
 **Donc j'ai décidé de totalement la réécrire ^^' Ouais je sais c'est du boulot ! Mais je m'y met quand même °W°**  
 **Donc voilà... Sois disant passant (oui j'aime bien cette expression) c'est aussi le pilote de Reflet (d'ou le titre) qui sera mon projet de manga plus tard.**  
 **Voilà.**  
 **...**  
 **Bonne lecture ^^**  
 **...**  
 **Si quelqu'un lit cette fanfiction...**

* * *

CHAT pitre 1 :

Il faisait froid par cette nuit d'hiver. Quelque part, peut être en Europe ou bien en Asie, une femme était en train d'accoucher de jumeaux. Le garçon avait les cheveux brun rougeâtre et de beau yeux gris. Sa soeur , qui lui ressemblait énormément **(lol ils sont jumeaux c'est normal)** , était rousse, et avait des yeux différents : bleu très pales pour le gauche et rouge sang pour le droit. Les deux enfants se ressemblait tellement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient une seul et unique personne. Allen était née avec une arme anti-akuma au bras gauche Cette arme intégrée à son corps lui avait été confié pour sauver le monde du comte Millénaire, un homme (?) qui avait pour objectif d'éradiquer la race humaine de la planete.

Mais alors que cette naissance devait être un heureux évenement, tout tourna au parents des enfants les reunient, ne voulant pas de "monstres" comme enfants.  
Ainsi, les deux nourrissons se retrouvaient dans une rue, dans une certaine ville, avec comme seule maison une boîte en carton. Au moins, ils était ensemble...~ **(lol)**

 **[Attendez... Là, Vous vous dites "Bah alors pourquoi Allen est tous seul dans la série originale ? Pourquoi il nous parle jamais d'une quequ'conque famille ? Qu'est-ce-que tu nous sort comme salade ?! Moi je me tire ! *bruit de porte*"**  
 **Alors moi je te dit " REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE ! J'AI PAS FINI ! TU A LU LE NOM DU CHAPITRE, ENTRE AUTRE "Préface" ?! ALORS MAINTENANT ASSIS TOI SUR CETTE KUSO DE CHAISE ET LIT LA SUITE M*RDE !"]~**  
 **  
**  
 **(la violence XD)**

Celà faisais deux jours que les orphelins était dans la commençaient à avoir vraiment faim. **(tu m'étonne)** Ils pleuraient sans cesse d'une seule voix, mais personne ne leurs procurait de l'attention. Au bout du troisième jours, un homme les remarqua. Il était de forte corpulence,portait un haut de forme bien décoré ainsi qu'une paire d'oreilles pointus. Des lunettes rondes cachait un regard fort sadique,je ne vous le cache pas (_) Cette homme, c'est le comte Millé ne saurait dire si il se trouvais là part hasard, ou bien si il avait sentie l'aura puissante qui émanait des deux petits être. **En tout cas, il était là.**

«Et bien, que vois-je ? De futurs petits exorcistes ! »  
Il s'approcha... Mais se figea quand il fut arrivé près des enfants .  
Cette aura... Cette ... Puissance...  
Comment des **mioches** enfants aussi jeunes pouvaient être aussi puissants ?  
Il doit les faire disparaître !  
Quoi que ... Ils pouraient être utiles...  
Alors il faut au moins ...

Oui...C'était ça la solution ! Ils devait les séparer à jamais !  
Un sort ... Il y avait un sort qui pouvait réaliser celà...  
Mais le comte ne pouvais utilisé se sort qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.  
Il prit la décision de l'utiliser quand même.

[ ⊙○■◎● △⊙○⊙◎⊙△■◎■ !] **(cherche pas ça veut rien dire)**

Le comte murmura des paroles dans une langue ancienne que seul lui comprenait. Aussi tôt, deux portails, semblable au passerelles de l'arche de Néah, mais noir , s'ouvrient.  
Il prit le garçons et le mit dans un des portail et fit de même pour sa jumelle. Ils criaient et de plus belle après que leurs mains jusqu'alors enlacés fut séparées. **(que c'est triste *sarcastique*)**

«Chacun sa vie , dans deux mondes différents. Et vous ne serai plus une menace pour moi.»

Le garçon se retrouva dans une ruelle de Londre.

La fille, quand à elle, se retrouva devant la porte d'un orphelinat. Mais cette orphelinat était différents, cette arbre , ce chat , tout était différent ! Elle était dans un monde sans Akuma , sans comte Millénaire, sans exorcistes.  
Dans un monde où les seuls guerres, les seuls catastrophes n'etaient dû qu'au humains.

Elle se trouvait dans notre monde.

* * *

N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire et à aimer si c'est le cas (ouais je fais comme les youtubeurs mais vu que personnes ne met de commentaire à mes fanfic... Chuis obligé ^^)

Je suis dégouté -_- J'avais bien avancé la suite de ma fanfc d'Undertale "6 souls 1 freak" mais je l'ai paumé...  
Kill me please X-(  
Tant pis ! Je vais devoirs tout **réécrire**.

De toute façon...

 **I'M DETERMINED !**  
 **  
**  
 **Jaa mata ne !**  
 **  
**  
 **"Aèle" = )**


	2. Chapter 2

(Ceci est une fiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes est purement faites par le hazard. )

...

(LOL)

*écoute des OST de Wakfu*

Le soleil se levait sur la ville de Kaishi, en france. **_(oui le nom est japonais on s'en fou je fais ce que je veux)_**

Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement le visage de chaque habitants, qui se reveillaient les uns après les autres.

Dans un petit appartement, une mère de famille était déjà au travail. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour ces enfants, qui dormaient encore.

C'était une femme d'une trentaines d'année, elle avait des cheveux brun clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ces yeux, qu'en à eux, étaient bleu.

Son nom était Mathilda.

 ***soufle* Je devrai sûrement réveiller les enfants...**

Elle partit en direction d'une petit chambre à gauche de la cuisine. Mathilda entra et ouvrit doucement les rideaux en chuchotent pour ne pas brusqué l'occupant de la chambre qui dormait.

 **Mathilda** **: Olive ... Le petit déjeuner est près !**

 **Olive** **: Hum... Bonjour maman !**

 **Mathilda** **: J'espère que tu as bien dormi mon coeur ^^**

 **Olive** **: Oui ^^**

Olive était un petit blondinet au yeux bleu, il avait 11 ans et adorait le foot et le sport en général. Mais il était surtout **TRES** naïf et innocent. _**(c'est un Iop pour les fan de Wakfu XD)**_

Sa bouille d'ange lui donnait l'air d'un nounours, et ces soeurs aimaient bien le taquiné avec ça.

La mère et son fils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Pendant que Olive commencait à mangé, Mathilda partit réveiller les autres marmottes dans l'autre chambre.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne pu s'empêcher de soufler à la vu du bor-...Ouais du bordel qu'il y avait dans la pièce **_(RIP la sanity du narateur XD)_**

Elle avanca tant bien que mal dans se foutoir et ouvrit les rideaux.

 **? : NON MAIS OH ?! CA VAS PAS DE REVEILLEZ LES GENS COMME CA ?!**

Une jeune fille de 13 ans se leva d'un bon avec une mine affreuse et en colère. Elle avait les cheveux châtain mis-long et des yeux marron. Elle aimait la patiserie, ces amies et les fringues **_(et gueuler sur tout le monde sans aucune raison)_**. Malgrès son comportement d'ados colèrique, elle savait se montrer douce et attentioné quand il le faut. Son adorable nom de tsundere était Mélody.

 **? : Oh calm down...C'est pas bon de crier dès le matin tu sais ? Surtout pour les gens qui sont à côté de toi...**

Une autre personne se leva doucement de son lit (qui était en faite un matelas par terre). Elle avait les cheveux roux coupés courts qui cachais sont oeil droit (cf Cross!Chara)

et son oeil gauche était d'un bleu très pâle. Elle avait 15 ans et son nom était...

 **Mathilda** **: Némésis a raison Mélody. Tu devrai VRAIMENT arrêté de hurler sur les gens comme ça, dès le matin** _**(et même tout le temps en faite T.T)**_

 **Mélody** **: Mais ! Pfffff...**

Elle partie en direction de la cuisine, suivie de Mathilda et Némésis qui riaient doucement à sa réaction.

Arrivé dans la cusine, toute la famille pu déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après avoir fait quelques blagues et jeux de mots bien placés, notre héroine se leva de sa chaise, salua sa mère et partit se préparé.

Arrivé dans la chambre, elle s'habilla (une chemise noir, une cravate rouge et un pantalon noir) et se coiffa. Némésis avait une particularité physique qui faisait qu'il était imposible de dicerner son genre, sauf si elle le faisait voir, en portant une robe par exemple. Elle aurait pu se mettre torse nu, on l'aurai pris quand même pour un garçon. Ca ne la génait pas, au contraire. Elle avait déjà passé une année entière dans une classe ou tout le monde était perçuadé qu'elle était un homme.

Elle, elle en souriait en dissant à ceux qui lui demande pourquoi elle n'as rien dit qu'elle n'aime pas cette apportance qu'on donne au gens selon leur sexe. Elle disait que si elle avait dit qu'elle était une fille, elle n'aurait pas pu jouer avec les autres garçons, ni se défendre quand on l'embête sans avoir de commentaires du style "une fille, ça dois rester dans son coin et être jolie c'est tout" et elle aurait été obligé de se maquiller et de porté des robes (impenssable pour elle !)

Elle voulait avoir le choix d'être qui elle voulait, sans qu'elle n'est de reproche dans son dos.

Son autre particularité physique était sont oeil rouge sang qu'elle cachait sous ces cheveux. Pas qu'elle en avait honte, loin de là. Mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

Etant une fan de pop-culture japonaise (pas que japonaise en faite XD) elle disait que ça lui donnait l'aire "badasse". Même si elle ne comprenait pas pour autant pourquoi sont oeil était rouge, ayant lut que c'était un "privilège" réservé aux malades, comme les albinos par exemple, et que ça provoquait de très gros problèmes de vu. Pourtant, elle voyait très bien.

Après s'être habillé et coiffé, elle s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau et commença à lire un livre intitulé "1000 et 1 kanji".

Némésis apprenait le japonais depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle c'est le parler courament et peut lire des articles et livres (pas trop compliqué quand même). Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne range le livre pour se mettre sur son ordinateur _**(qu'elle a eu à son anniversaire *-* Merci maman je t'aime 3)**_

Elle commençait à aller sur Youtube, vagabondas un peu avant de trouvé la nouvelle vidéo de Sora ("JE RÉAGIS AUX MMD YANDERE SIMULATOR ! #3") qu'elle regarda en rigolant _**(Sora,KaraL et Deolynk êtes les meilleurs *-*)**_

Après elle eu l'idée de regardé les épisodes de sont manga préféré, -Man.

Elle était en totalement en admiration devant le personnage d'Allen Walker. Elle admirait sa façon de s'entendre avec tout le monde, de combattre avec tant de bravoure _**(YOU FILLED WITH BRAVERY)**_

Elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi sociable donc elle voyait en lui la personne qu'elle aimerai être sociablement parlant.

Néanmoins elle lui trouve des défauts : Son côté niais l'agaçait (et ses phases "je vais sauver tout le monde !" également ) et elle ne comprend se qu'il trouve à Lenalee, la pleurnicharde de service _**(désolé les fans de Lenalee, mais je ne la porte pas trop dans mon kokoro *^*)**_.

Eléa s'arrêta soudainement de faire se qu'elle faisait et se jeta sur le sol, s'allongent de tout son long, et regardant le plafond _**(tu connais la pitite référence ? °w° Si oui je te donne un cookie virtuel !)**_

Ca lui arrivait de temps de réfléchir de la sorte à la situation. Elle est quelqu'un de très intelligent pour son âge et se pose souvent des questions existentielles.

Par exemple elle est très touché par la santé de la planète, et peut se mettre à pleurer en apprenant qu'un incendie a détruit une forêt entière.

 **Elle ne crois plus en l'humanité et les Humains.**

Elle ne se sent pas à sa place dans ce monde et ça la tourmente jour après jour.

Voilà pourquoi pour évité d'explosé à un moment donné, elle prend de temps en temps le temps _**(Temps x3 ^^)**_ de réfléchir à ça pour ne plus avoir à y pensé après.

Némésis regarde sa mains ou une faible lueur rouge s'en échappe. Elle cache un secret qu'elle n'a même pas dit à sa mère, à qui elle confie tout d'habitude.

Outre son apparence étrange et sa façon de pensé, elle était capable de chose que même les plus grands écrivains de science fictions n'auraient pu imaginer.

 **Elle a la faculté d'ouvrir des portails vers d'autres dimensions.**

Elle l'avait découvert un jour quand elle avait 8 ans.

Ce jour là, des personnes de sa classe l'avaient harcelé et frappé à cause de son oeil rouge qu'elle ne cachait pas à l'époque.

Elle avait longtemps courru pour essayer de leur échapper et elle les avait finalement semé dans une petite ruelle.

Mais pars peur de retourner chez elle, elle avait préféré attendre là.

Et là, une des pers-

 **Némésis** **: Pffff...**

 _ **Quoi ?!**_

 **Némésis :** **La façon que tu as de compter mon histoire est vraiment...**

 _ **Un problème avec ça ?! Bah t'as qu'as leur raconter tu le ferra mieux que moi ! C'est pas toi qui passe des mois à écrire cette histoire ! Enfin techniquement ...**_

 **Némésis :** **Techniquement quoi ?**

 _ **R-Rien ! Puisque que c'est comme ça, je te laisse raconté ça et je vais écouté du Caravan Palace à fond et je reviens après OK ?**_

 **Némésis** **: Ca me vas !**

 **Némésis** **: ...**

 **Némésis** **: Donc comme je le disa-**

 _ ***Rock It For Me Intensive***_

 **Némésis** **: BAISSE CETTE PUTAIN DE MUSIQUE !**

 **Némésis** **: Je crois qu'on l'as perdu... Enfin bon ...**

 **| Début du flash back |**

 **PV Némésis (8 ans)**

Je pleurs.

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois méprisé par tout le monde ? Ils ne sont pas capable d'accepter les différences des autres ?

Je m'en fiche, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai pas besoins d'amis... Je n'ai pas... Je...

Nan ! Les personnes qui me poursuivaient m'ont retrouvé !

Je me remet à courir mais la fatigue me rattrape... Pas que la fatigue d'ailleurs... Je les vois se rapprocher de plus en plus...

Trop tard ! Un garçon attrape le pan de mon manteau ! J'essaie de me dégagé mais ...

 **Garçon random** **: Attrapé l'anomalie ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Nous jeter un sort ?**

 **Fille random** **: Ahahahah ! T'est vraiment bizzare, 'parait que ta mère t'as emmené voir plusieurs médecins pour savoir se que tu avais, mais qu'ils ont jamais trouvé !**

 **Garçon random 2 :** **Même elle, elle ne sait pas quoi faire de toi !**

 **Moi :** **Tais-toi ! C'est pas vrai !**

 **Fille R 2 :** **Pfff... Tu fais pitié. Et si on en finisait ?**

 **Tout le monde :** **Ouais ! Bonne idée !**

Le groupe m'emmena au bord d'un trou énorme ou on ne voyait même pas le fond. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent faire ! Nan...NAN !

Je me débat... Mais ça ne donne aucun résultat...

 **Garçon R 1 :** **Près pour le grand saut ?**

 **Moi :** **Nan ! Pitié !**

 **Fille R 1 :** **Ahhahahahah Sale pleurnicharde !**

Je tombe.

je ne sent plus mes jambes.

Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Alors que je pensais que c'était la fin, quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer se produit.

Les paumes de mes mains étaient rouge, et avant que je ne comprènne quoi que se sois, un espèce de portail rouge transparent apparus devant moi et je me précipite dedant à cause de la chute...

Pendant l'éspace d'un instant, j'eu l'impression d'être déchirée et brisée en mille morceaux. J'aurai voulut crier, mais je ne faisais pas le moindre son.

Puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête.

Je me retrouve allongé sur de l'herbe.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir mes yeux fermés de peur de voir se qui se tenais devant moi...

Mais je prend mon courage à deux mains et...

 **|Fin du chapitre 2|**

 **AH AH ! Oui je sais que je suis sadique °w° Enfin bon, voilà quelque expliquations/"fun fact" sur ce chapitre :**

 **1)** **Némésis :** **c'est le nom d'un déesse Egyptienne, la déesse de la vengeance, de la juste colère et de la rétribution Céleste. Mathilda a choisi ce nom parce qu'elle est fan de mythologie, particulièrement la mythologie égyptienne.**

 **2) Tous les personnages de ce chapitre font référence à un de mes proche. Leurs nom est également un "Easter Eggs" puisque se sont des jeux de mots/dérivé de leurs nom réel.**

 **En voici la liste :**

 **\- Mathilda = Ma mère**

 **\- Mélodie = ma petite soeur**

 **\- Olive = Mon petit frère**

 **Alors, vous avez deviné à qui Némésis fais référence ? (quoi que, à ce stade, c'est plus qu'une référence XD)**

 **3) Ces personnages (mis à pars Némésis, qui est le personnage principal DAAAH) ne serons là que dans les premiers chapitres.**

 **4) Si vous voulez me posez une question à propos de l'histoire, je vous invite à la posez sur une "fic" que j'ai commencé exprès ! (une question a déjà été abbordé à l'heure actuel) Allez donc voir !**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Ces dernier temps, je me suis demandé si j'allais continué cette fanficton, parce que elle ne concorde plus vraiment avec mon univers. J'ai d'ailleurs changé le nom de l'actuel Némésis à l'instant, car l'histoire a évolué et évolue encore, je n'en ai pas encore parlé ici, mais je suis en train de développer mon AU d'Undertale, " -Tale", qui possède une histoire assez complexe, et Némésis est la V1 du personnage pricipal, Void, qui est également mon OC principal (si on peux appellé ça un OC).**

 **Si ça vous intérrèse, je n'hésiterai pas à vous en dire plus à l'avenir ! (dites le moi °w°)**

 **Et aussi, ce chapitre, je l'ai écris il y a un moment, j'avais juste la flemme de devoir refaire le physique (les gras, souligné etc) et corriger le nom de Némésis (du coup) XD Le prochain arrivera (j'espère) rapidement 0w0**

 **Mata ne !**


End file.
